Talk:Bakkin
Name Is it Bucking or Bakkin? We've got two different translations, but at least Mangastream give a reason - apparently Bakkin means a fine or a penalty. Thoughts? 14:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Gambia also became Gambeer, so I'm skeptical about it. I'm not saying that Mangastream have a good track record on this, but they gave a reason, and if one of our translators confirms that it's the word Bakkin rather than a mashed together name like Edward, we should change it. 15:04, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Wait for a translation from the Raw. 16:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC) So, Bakkin or Bucking? I mean, which one makes the most sense? Grievous67 (talk) 18:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Klobis says it's Bakkin, so let's just take his word for it. 19:22, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Just take his word for it? No offence but what reliability does that have? I don't know him much but this should be chosen by the community with logical proof, not just "taking somebody's word" Grievous67 (talk) 14:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) You may not like him, but he is one of our translators... 15:11, October 9, 2015 (UTC) We trust official sources and the opinions of our 3 translators. And we will not base our spellings based on as you said "VERY subjective" idea of pronunciation, especially when you are not one of our 3 translators. If you have a problem with a spelling, ask User:Klobis, User:JapaneseOPfan, or User:MizuakiYume about it instead of trying to drag the whole wiki into it every time. But PLEASE do not bother them endlessly about it or argue with them. And it's important that you ask them "how should this be spelled?" instead of saying "It should be spelled like this, right?" so that our translators stay unbiased. The fact that you've started arguing on 3 separate spelling issues in less than 24 hours i,s as several people in the community have said, "rather annoying". 15:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Actually I think "Buckin" by Viz might really be the correct translation. Because buckin' may be a verbification of "Buck" (money), meaning "making money" which is exactly what she is doing right here. She is exploiting Weeble to make money. Grievous67 (talk) 22:20, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Never mind, ignore this, Buckin is completely wrong. The katakana is "バッキン" (bakkin) NOT "バキン" (bakin). Grievous67 (talk) 15:11, October 17, 2015 (UTC) You could have seen that if you clicked the history button. SeaTerror (talk) 17:46, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Rocks crew So Bakkin was on the same ship as Whitebeard "around 40 years ago" (38 + 2 from timeskip) and the Rocks pirates were sailing 38 years ago. Doesn't that pretty much confirm that Bakkin was part of the Rocks Pirates? FirePit (talk) 01:41, October 6, 2019 (UTC) She almost certainly was a part of the crew, but it's still technically debatable. It's probably safer to just wait until it's clearly stated or until there's no room for doubt. DewClamChum (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2019 (UTC)